<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One You Think About As You Lie Awake by thegreatestsun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643030">The One You Think About As You Lie Awake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatestsun/pseuds/thegreatestsun'>thegreatestsun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wish Fulfilment Pollen And The Troubles It Brings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Kon-El, Getting Together, Kon Is A Himbo, Light Angst, M/M, Slightly Less Gay Disaster Tim Drake, Wish Fulfillment Pollen, part of a series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatestsun/pseuds/thegreatestsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon actually talk about what they saw whilst doused with Wish Fulfilment Pollen. </p><p>And maybe talk about some other things.</p><p>---</p><p>They're disasters, but they're happy now :^)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wish Fulfilment Pollen And The Troubles It Brings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One You Think About As You Lie Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! this is the third part of a series, and in order to understand this fic, you should really read the first two before jumping into this one!</p><p>they're such fuckin dumbasses, these c h i l d r e n</p><p>(oh, uh, this isn't the last one in the series)</p><p>title taken from "Best Friend" by Rex Orange County</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kon could totally handle finding out he was in love with his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>He could <em>totally</em> handle it.</p><p> </p><p>And he was being <em>totally</em> casual about it. Super – hah, super – chill, completely calm, very relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>He’d spent half an hour staring at himself in the mirror and debating whether or not to wear eyeliner. He had the pencil in his hand, and he thought he looked pretty okay when he wore it, but would <em>Tim</em> think that?</p><p> </p><p>Kon was coming over again, to talk to Tim about his hallucination and his reaction to certain things with the Wish Fulfilment Pollen, because Tim was going full mad scientist about this thing. Which meant Kon would have to tell Tim about his hallucination. Which meant he’d have to tell Tim that his greatest want was… well, Tim. Which meant he’d have to tell Tim that he was in love with him. Which meant he had to look okay at the very <em>least</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He drummed his fingers on the sink, and glared at his reflection. He… he knew it wasn’t going to go well. But that was better, in a way. He had a stupid plan, and it could go one of two ways. One, Tim returned his love and affection and they began dating like a dream come true. (like that was ever going to happen) or two, Tim would think he’s incredibly weird and creepy and respectfully ask him to fly into the sun, which he would probably do. But, getting his heart shattered into a million tiny pieces was <em>part</em> of the plan, because if he did, he could get rid of all those complicated, scary feelings, and be normal again.</p><p> </p><p>Or, more simply. 1, confess feelings. 2, get heart broken. 3, all romantic feelings for best friend disappear. 4, no more feelings, everything goes back to normal. Aka, profit!</p><p> </p><p>That’s how it worked, right? Purposefully setting himself for heartbreak probably wasn’t one of his best ideas, but it was fine.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should just text Tim and <em>ask</em> if he looked good in eyeliner.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SuperDude:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>hey </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>weird question do i look good in eyeliner?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tim wanted to hurl himself off a bridge. How was he meant to <em>respond</em> to that? How? <em>How?! </em>‘Yes, I think you look amazing in eyeliner, in fact I like it so much it was part of my hallucination of my greatest want, so, please, never take it off, you beautiful bastard’ wasn’t exactly a <em>casual fucking answer</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tim sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, and glared at his phone. How to answer this? What was the context? Was Kon doing something <em>other</em> than coming over to see Tim? Was the eyeliner <em>for</em> Tim? And why was he getting so worked up over some fucking <em>eyeliner</em>?! It was just pigment! Around the eyes! Sure, it made his eyes stand out and look fucking <em>gorgeous</em> and –</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Timmy Turner:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Why’re you asking?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SuperDude:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>i wanna impress this person</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>like i wanna look cute</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Timmy Turner:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ohhhh.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In that case, yeah. You always look good in eyeliner.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Tim wanted to bang his head into the table, but that would disturb his notes and send them all crashing to the floor. Why did he say that?! <em>Why did he say that?! Why did he say that when he was about to see the guy?!</em></p><p> </p><p>Never in his life had Tim wanted to throw himself into a hole and never come out again more than he did now.</p><p> </p><p>He watched in horror as Kon started typing something, paused (why did he pause oh god) and then…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SuperDude:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>awwww ty timmy ;D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*:D</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>winky was accidental   </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Tim may or may not have had to press a hand to his mouth, and make a muffled scream. He needed to get a grip on himself, it was an <em>emoji</em> for crying out loud -</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Timmy Turner:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lmao sure</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SuperDude:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>it was tyvm </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Timmy Turner:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sure, Jan. Btw who’re you trying to impress?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wait is it a girl</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>SuperDude:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>nah, he’s cute though. you’d prob like him</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh, for <em>fuck’s sake</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kon felt okay. He did. He really felt okay.</p><p> </p><p>He’d put on the eyeliner. He had a shirt with a dumb joke on it – <em>I escaped from Area 51 and all I got was this lousy shirt – </em>that Tim loved because he was a cute dork that loved dumb jokes as much as Kon did – and he had the grounding weight of his leather jacket around his shoulders. He looked good, he felt okay, and he had little hope. Absolutely <em>nothing</em> could go wrong here.</p><p> </p><p>That’s what he repeated to himself as he flew over, and that’s what he told himself as he hovered outside Tim’s window, and it’s what he muttered under his breath when Tim unlocked his window and pushed it open.</p><p> </p><p>Tim <em>did</em> laugh at his shirt, and if Kon wasn’t wrong, he was making a lot more eye contact than usual, which meant he probably liked the eyeliner. <em>Score</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Being dragged down to the Batcave was a more surreal experience than usual. Tim rambling to him about something to do with chemicals like serotonin and dopamine, and as usual, Kon was floating, and Tim hand his hand around his wrist, physically dragging him. This was what they always did – but Tim’s grip felt stronger than kryptonite, and it was all Kon could focus on. That, and the little excited spark Tim had in his eyes, and the way his hair bounced as he walked…</p><p> </p><p>They were at the Cave before Kon even realised, and Tim was regrettably letting go of his wrist and gesturing at a desk covered in notes and paper, with two chairs. Kon pulled one out as Tim grabbed a notebook with space from the absolute mess of papers.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so.” Tim began, sitting down in the seat across from Kon, and clicking a pen. “Run me through your hallucination, or what you remember of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Right. Here it was. Time to prepare for heartbreak. God, he wished he’d put on the eyeliner that didn’t run when wet. He was gonna be crying into a lot of pillows for a week or two.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… I woke up, and I was on a beach in Hawaii.” Kon started, immediately bringing one of his knees up to his chest, and his foot on the actual seat. Sitting normally was just… <em>so </em>uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Tim nodded, and started scribbling. “Uh huh, anyone with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Okay. He could do this. Just say ‘Yeah, you.’ He could <em>do</em> this. He could totally just <em>tell</em> Tim he was the love of his life and it would be <em>fine</em>. Well, not fine, because Tim would break his heart but that was the <em>plan</em> –</p><p> </p><p>“No. I was by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. FUCK. <em>FUUUUUUUUUCK</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tim nodded, and frowned a little in a way that was <em>not</em> cute at his notepad. “Okay, interesting. Anything happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Kon shrugged. “I… went swimming?” not technically a lie, the tide coming in and kind of drowning him counted, right? “Watched the sun set?”</p><p> </p><p>Tim nodded again, and he was definitely frowning now. “Weird. That’s not what I expected at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Kon hadn’t even opened his mouth to ask why, before Tim was continuing. “I mean, you’re hardly a fan of isolation. I’d believe it all, but you <em>wanting</em> to be alone just sounds wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. He’d been caught.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I wasn’t alone.” He began, swallowing harshly. Now he really wished he’d just pretended to be asleep when Tim called him and told him to come over. “I – I was with you. Actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim paused, and raised his eyebrow. “With me? Were Bart and Cassie there too?” he guessed, and Kon might be imagining things, but did he sound… hopeful?</p><p> </p><p>Kon could feel his face flushing, and desperately wanted to sink into the floor. He was seconds away from being emotionally wrecked, but it was fine. It was <em>fine</em>. Tim didn’t like him back and he’d be able to get rid of this stupid thudding in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“No, um. I woke up, on the beach, and you laughed at me for falling asleep, and then you kissed me.”</p><p> </p><p>There. He’d said it.</p><p> </p><p>Now he just had to wait for Tim to ask to never see him again, and everything would be fine and dandy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tim felt like his brain was a car, and it had just slammed into a wall.</p><p> </p><p>Kon was sitting across from him, practically curling in on himself in embarrassment and shame and <em>holy fuck he wanted Tim to kiss him</em>. Not even a little bit – it was the one thing the pollen had dug into his mind and realised was the <em>number one thing he wanted.</em></p><p> </p><p>Kon liked him. Kon <em>liked </em>him. <em>Kon</em> liked <em>him</em>. Liked him <em>back</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Was it just Tim, or was the room spinning a little?</p><p> </p><p>“You…” he trailed off. “You – we – you hallucinated me kissing you?”</p><p> </p><p>That had been the wrong thing to say, because Kon looked ready to jump out of his seat and fly away enough as it was, and saying that had only made his press his face to his knee and nod.</p><p> </p><p>Tim swallowed. Holy <em>shit</em>. “I – okay. Cool.” He blinked down at his notepad, not even reading what he’d already written. He had to be <em>professional</em>, goddammit. Even though he kind of wanted to pounce on Kon and kiss him senseless, he actually needed this data.</p><p> </p><p>“Was there – um, anything else?” he said, and he was <em>definitely</em> blushing now, but it was fine, because Kon was as well, and it was awkward for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“We, uh, we were married.” Kon added quietly. Tim felt his stomach drop down to somewhere near the centre of the Earth, and his chest nearly explode with fireworks. <em>Okay. </em>This was fine. This was <em>fine</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting.” Tim said, and his voice sounded strangled and <em>god,</em> he hoped Kon wasn’t taking this the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>They were both silent for a moment, the only noise being Tim’s thudding heartbeat that he was sure Kon could hear, and their breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“I, um, you were part of my hallucination too.” Tim said awkwardly, twirling his pen in his fingers. “We – uh – lived together. You made me pancakes. And we were married.”</p><p> </p><p>Kon froze. Tim felt like doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>He just hoped he hadn’t royally fucked this up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Holy shit</em>. Kon was tempted to pinch himself to check he hadn’t been hit by Wish Fulfilment Pollen a second time. No? No. This was actually happening. Holy shit. Holy <em>shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You – you…” Kon couldn’t even say anything. He could hear Tim’s heartbeat, loud and clear, see his red face, and the way he was avoiding eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you.” Tim said, and oh. Okay. Okay. This was actually happening and Kon wasn’t misreading the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you, too.” Kon said, his voice a little louder than a whisper, and it was like the tension in the room was a balloon, and it’d just been popped. <em>Loudly</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tim smiled, in a way that was obviously restrained from an even bigger grin, face a <em>very</em> pretty shade of red, and looked down at his notes. “So… holy shit, sorry.” He gave up on trying to hide his smile, and broke into a wide grin. An expression Kon wasn’t often blessed with.</p><p> </p><p>Kon couldn’t help the grin that spread on his own face as he watched Tim try to compose himself. “Why are you apologising? This is cute as hell.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim made a weird, but cute, squeaking sound, and hid his face in his hands. “Oh my <em>god</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kon was properly smiling now, and his chest felt lighter than it had been in <em>years</em>. “What? It is! You’re <em>adorable</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim was laughing and hiding his face, and Kon couldn’t help but feel like this was better than any possible hallucination his brain could dream up.</p><p> </p><p>Tim took his hands away from his face, fanned it a little – which, holy shit, that was really cute – and grinned as he clicked his pen, and flipped a page in his notebook.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, okay, okay, um. When did you realise it was a hallucination?” Tim asked, deliriously happy smile seemingly a permanent fix on his face now, which Kon <em>certainly</em> wasn’t complaining about.</p><p> </p><p>Kon’s own smile faded though, as he realised something. “Um, from the beginning? Did it take you a while?”</p><p> </p><p>Tim nodded, still smiling. “I – yeah, actually. I thought it was totally real, until my family woke me up.” He looked up, and must’ve seen something in Kon’s expression. “Did… you not?”</p><p> </p><p>Kon shrugged, wanting to curl back in on himself again he settled on tugging on the end of his jacket sleeves. “I – uh, I knew it wasn’t real. Because. Um, I felt –” he shook his head. “It’s dumb, but I felt really… really <em>loved</em>. So, I knew it wasn’t real. Not that – not that I <em>don’t</em> feel loved, but um, I – well, that’s a lie… I mean…” he trailed off, looking at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Tim froze. He slowly put the notepad down, clicked the pen, and walked over to Kon, and slid one hand under his jaw, and used the other to rest his thumb against Kon’s cheekbone. Kon was <em>definitely</em> blushing, and his heart was kicked up into overdrive, but that didn’t <em>matter</em>, because Tim was looking at him all softly and saying “Well, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kon swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very loved.” Tim said quietly, and his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in –</p><p> </p><p>And he was a much better kisser than in Kon’s hallucination.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, um… does this make us boyfriends?”</p><p> </p><p>“We just made out on the floor of the Batcave for like half an hour. I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is the <em>best</em> thing I’ve ever heard.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this so fast my dudes it's not even fUNNY</p><p>Anyway i hope you enjoyed &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>